24 January 1990
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1990-01-24 ;Comments *Peel mentions Mischa, a Russian man, who he and the Pig met in Moscow, Russia in 1988, will be coming to Peel Acres this weekend. In honour of him, Peel plays a track called 'The Russians Are Coming' by Val Bennett. *Peel mentions he's not heard the original version of the Wedding Present's Box Elder track, which was done by The Pavement as he calls it. *Peel mentions Snub TV will have amongst others an interview with Mark E. Smith of The Fall and an exclusive video of Bill Is Dead on 5th February. *Peel mentions that Bastro's Can Of Whoopass would be in his Festive Fifty. Sessions * Jacktars #1. Recorded: 1989-10-19. Broadcast: 20 November 1989 Tracklisting * Cramps: Bikini Girls With Machine Guns (7") Enigma @''' *Val Bennett: The Russians Are Coming (shared 7" with the Caribbeans - The Russians Are Coming / Butterflies) Lee's '''@ *Jacktars: Pull The Plug (session) *April Wayne: The Bigger They Come, The Harder They Fall (The Invasion Of The Hippie Zombie Guys) (12") Enigma *Lonnie Mack: Baby What's Wrong (LP - The Wham Of That Memphis Man!) Fraternity *Me♀ss: Sleeper Round The Clock (v/a LP - Get Back The Discharged Arrow) Selfish *Wedding Present: Box Elder (12" - Brassneck) RCA *Jacktars: Flower Powder (session) (Peel calls the track Flower Power) *Pepe Kalle: Andoya (LP - Atinze Mwana Popi) Babi Production *Fall: Telephone Thing (Extended Mix) (12") Cog Sinister *Boulevard Of Broken Dreams: It's The Talk Of The Town (LP - It's The Talk Of The Town (And Other Sad Songs)) Hannibal @''' *Dennis Brown: Death Before Dishonor (LP - Death Before Dishonour) Tappa *Wire: I Am The Fly (LP - The Peel Sessions Album) Strange Fruit *Frankie "Bones" Presents Bonesbreaks: Strings Of Death (LP - Volume 4 (More Filthy, Dirty Breaks For DJ's)) Breaking Bones *Jacktars: Millions Of Grains (session) (Peel mistakenly calls the track Things Not Seen, but corrects himself after the track) *Meade "Lux" Lewis: Chicago Flyer (12") Blue Note *Mad Conflux: Bluster (v/a LP - Get Back The Discharged Arrow) Selfish *Sundays: I Won (LP - Reading, Writing And Arithmetic) Rough Trade (Wrong speed moment) *Gregory Isaacs: Over The Bridge (LP - Let's Go Dancing) Jammy's :(JP: 'Any band called Fat is bound to get a bit of a nod and a wink on this programme, this is their Get Up With It') *Fat: Get Up With It (LP - Hit) These *Jacktars: Things Not Seen (session) *Bastro: Can Of Whoopass (LP - Diablo Guapo) Homestead *Tracks marked '''@ available on''' File 5''' File ; Name * 1) 020A-B5435XXXXXXX-0001A0.mp3 * 2) 020A-B5435XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 3) 020A-B5435XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 * 4) 020A-B5435XXXXXXX-0102A0.mp3 * 5) 1990-01-xx Peel Show LE060.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:02:07 (only consists of the news) * 2) 1:27:43 (Peel's show) * 3) 0:02:15 (only consists of the news) * 4) 0:01:54 (only consists of the news) * 5) (to 10:43) ;Other * 1-4) Recordings at the British Library * 5) Created from LE060 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available * 1-4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5435/1) * 5) Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes